The subject invention relates to a multi-colored solid wood combination for decorative/furniture purposes, particularly to a solid wood material for decorative or furniture or other furnishing purposes, that involves more than one color tone of solid wood in a same assembling element, demonstrating beautified colorful solid wood decorative performance, to completely replace the monotonous appearance and lack of variation in conventional solid wood material involving only one color (such as the assembling element of maple wood involving only a monotonous white color).
Solid wood is widely used by consumers for interior decoration, due to its natural color tones and natural grains, as well as its durability and value that enhance the taste and sense of quality which appeal to consumers, particularly in fashion trends of decoration such as "Japanese-style rooms", "stairs, stair steps, armrest, railing, etc. in elevated rooms", or "furniture", display articles" or other solid wood panel (post) materials for decorative purposes, consumers would often choose decorative materials made of raw wood; in current practice at the present, when solid wood materials are used for the production of a decorative or furniture item (such as a solid wood stair), only solid wood of a same single color and grain will be used, the assembling elements, such as a piece of stair step, a piece of railing, or a section of armrest, etc., regardless of whether it has been pre-processed or pre-formed, or to be manufactured at the work site, will be able to demonstrate only a same solid wood of a same color and grain, in other words, a conventional solid wood decorative article or piece of furniture will not be able to present various colors of solid wood decorative appearance, therefore, it is considered by consumers as monotonous and lacking variety in the current trend of decorative aesthetics demanding variety and fashion.
Conventional solid wood decorative articles or furniture sets are generally of made of a same kind of solid wood in a same color and grain, when the entire assembling elements are assembled to become a finished product. Though the stair steps, the railing, the armrest, etc. can be assembled to show different colors of solid wood, the results would be incongruous since the whole piece of stair step; the whole piece of railing and the whole row of armrest are made of quite different colors, lacking the sense of taste, quality and value inherent in solid wood products, it simply could not show different colors of solid wood on a same piece of stair step, a single piece of railing, or a same piece of armrest.